Here For You
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: While sticking around after school, Rex finds one of his friends crying alone. Will he be able to cheer his friend up? Writing summaries ain't my thing.


**_Me: Hello my dinos, CarnotaurusMan here with a new kind of one-shot today. Now don't ask why I'm doing this, I had nothing to do today and made this within an hour or two because I was bored. I also like to say that I ship Amy with both Zoe and Rex, so if you don't like it, then don't read it and find something else to read. Sorry if I'm mean, I'm not one to take hurtful comments all that well I'm really sensitive. For those who're still here, let's get going._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King whatsoever._**

It was around three in the afternoon at the school where the D-Team goes to, and the bell rings as kids exit to head for the bus or to their bikes. Max and Zoe were seen amongst the hoard of students exiting. "Man I'm glad school is over for today, I swear we were only learning about math all day.!" Max exaggerates.

Zoe rolls her eyes, "Max, we only learned math for an hour."

"It felt longer for me!" He defends himself before realizing, "Hey. Where's Rex, I thought he was with us?"

"He said something to the effect of staying to return a couple of books to the library and finding new ones." Zoe explains.

"Well, I'm off to forget everything I've learned in math today!" Max said as he heads for the bike rack. Zoe trails behind him unamused as she says, "The friends that I have sometimes. First the letter, now this."

* * *

Exiting the school library, Rex was seen placing his new books into his backpack as he heads for home. "Hopefully Max and Zoe waited for me." He said. He walks down the empty halls all alone, when suddenly…

"* _sniff_ *...* _sniff_ *..."

Rex could hears someone crying. He looks around to see if anyone was by him, but no one was. Shrugging it off, he continues to walk until he hears some more crying but this time a little bit louder. He could hear it coming from down the hall, so Rex makes his way towards the end of the hall to see who was crying. He looks left and no one was there, he looks right…

"Amy?"

Around the corner was a girl in a black shirt and overalls crying all by herself. Rex knew the girl during a class field trip to the limestone caves, she was one of the new student at school and Zoe was tasked to welcome her to the school and to the D-Team. He even remembers during the fight between Spiny and the wild Euoplocephalus how he saved her life. Afterwards Amy was good friends with all of the D-Team.

But why is she crying?

Looking up from crying, Amy sees Rex standing beside her and says weakly, "H-Hey...Rex." As he kneels beside her, Rex asks, "Amy, why are you crying? Did something happen?" In response, Amy jerks her head the other way as she begins to weld more tears in her eyes. "Hey, you can tell me." Rex says, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We're friends, right?"

Amy looks down, she begins to rethink of what had happened to her earlier as she snivels, "It...it all started during lunchtime…"

* * *

 _Around the end of their lunch period, Amy was seen walking towards a locker with a note in hand before slipping the note into the locker and scurrying off behind a corner. She watches from afar as Zoe walk up to the same locker and opens it up. Once opened, the note falls to the ground. "Huh, what's this?" Zoe wondered as she picks up the note and reads it._

 _Amy watched nervously as Zoe read the note. The note was actually a love letter, Amy loves Zoe more than anything but is too shy to tell her in general. She was a least brave enough to write a love letter, Amy figured her friend would appreciate the letter._

 _However…_

 _Zoe took this differently, she thought this was one of Max's pranks. She says, "Ugh, Not funny Max!" Then proceeds to ripping the love letter up and throws it away into a nearby garbage bin. Zoe then heads off while saying, "Amy and I are just friends, she doesn't like me in that way."_

 _Amy was devastated by what she had just witnessed, the love letter she had put her heart and soul into was destroyed and mistaken for a prank. As tears fell off her face, Amy runs off to cry alone._

* * *

After finishing her story, Amy buries her head into her legs and cries once more. Rex on the other hand was shocked by the fact that Amy is gay, and remorseful for the misconception earlier with Zoe. He wraps around Amy and embraces her into a hug and hushes her, "Amy, please don't cry. Everything will be alright."

"I'm not sure if it will. * _sniff_ * I've heard from others that Zoe is only interested into guys." Amy whimpers, "She probably won't take me seriously if I tell her my feelings.* _sniff_ *"

"Well even if Zoe rejects you, there's still plenty of girls out there for you."

"I'm actually bisexual, Rex."

Once again, Rex was surprised but continues to comfort Amy, "Regardless if you're into guys or girls or even both, there are still plenty of fish in the sea."

"But none of them could compare to Zoe." Amy sighs as she looks away, "Even if I move on, how can I even find the right one for me?"

Rex lets a sigh slip through his lips. "I'm not sure, that's what you have to decide Amy." Rex explains, "I'm not sure when and how, but I'm positive that there's someone somewhere out there who'll be the right one for you and they'll love you no matter what."

Amy was speechless by Rex's little speech he gave, she asks him, "You...you think so?"

"I'm sure about it." Rex smiles.

Soon enough, Amy begins to show a little smile as she thanks Rex, "Thank you Rex, I needed that."

"No problem."

Amy was starting to show a tiny bit of blush as she looks at Rex, she never realized how good looking he was up close until now. "You really think someone is out there waiting for me?" She asks her friend.

Rex nods, "Absolutely, the could even be right beside you as far as we both know."

She takes into deep consideration of Rex's response, someone could be waiting right beside her. Well, Rex is right beside her and he's making her feel special. Amy begins to wonder if Rex could be the someone she's looking for. She begins to think of all of Rex's qualities that make him good: He's friendly, smart, caring, and he also saved her life back in the limestone caves during the dinosaur fight. Rex isn't someone who bullies others or makes people feel bad about themselves, he's one of the friendliest guys Amy has known...and could be much more.

"Rex…"Amy speaks, " I think you're right, the person I'm looking for is really right beside me."

A split second later before Rex could ask what she was talking about, Amy sprung forward wrapping her arms around Rex tightly as she crashed lips with him. Rex could feel his brain explode, he didn't know how to react to Amy kissing him. He wanted to let Amy off of him for a second, but he didn't feel like doing so. Instead, he kisses Amy back and let his friends have her moment. After about a good minute or two, they separate and stare at one another with smiles.

"I take it I'm the right one for you?" Rex jokes.

Amy blushes more as she chuckles nervously, "Well, it's up to you. I figured after what you've done for me in the past, I thought…"

"I honestly would love to, to be honest I've been having a little crush on you." Rex admits.

"Y-you do?!" Amy asks, surprised.

"Well, yeah. For the past month or so I've been thinking of how cute you are in general, and I can't get it out of my head." Rex explains, "You are just so darn cute." Amy giggles at the fact that Rex thinks she's cute, and figures this could be the start of something wonderful.

She asks him, "Rex, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"As long as you can be my girlfriend?" He replies.

"Deal."

The two smile as the help each other up and embrace while Amy gives Rex a kiss on his cheek as he blushes himself. "Well now that we're together, want to head out to the ice cream shop?" Rex asks, "I'm free this afternoon." Amy nods, "I'd love too, Rex." The two head for the door and leave to head towards the ice cream parlor while hand in hand.

 ** _Me: Here ya go. Now if you like this work, I'd be more than glad to do more Rex/Zoe & Amy one-shots if you all want them. Again if you didn't like it, please don't hate me or write anything mean in the comments, okay? Okay. Until next time, CarnotaurusMan is out! :)_**


End file.
